Experimenting
by Mika Uriah
Summary: a "hangover" tag - when the pheromone inhibitor had the opposite reaction on Kate, she looks for someone to help her take the edge off. - Kate/Helen - femslash.


Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are not owned by me ;)

000

Kate Freelander was beyond horny at the moment and there was no other way to describe it, she lay in bed and stared up at the ceiling trying not to turn over and dry hump the mattress underneath her. This wasn't an everyday thing for Kate, but for some reason since she got injected with the sex-inhibitive pheromone she had this ache between her thighs that she couldn't get rid of. She tried. Wasn't this sex pheromone thing supposed to do the opposite? Isn't that how Magnus explained it?

She tried everything she could think of for a major DIY-Orgasm session; she shut (and locked) the door, lit some candles, dimmed the light and even took a sip of some cheap wine that she picked up at the liquor store down the street.

She was playful, she experimented with pressure and the different erogenous zones and even though she brought herself to orgasm, 10 minutes later she was again fighting the urge to fuck the mattress.

It was 1:00 am before she ran a bath and let the water pour over her clitoris and let the orgasms keep building, but even that didn't work; there was only so much of sudsy fingers and listening to "closer" by Nine Inch Nails that you could take before the only thing that happens is you getting a chill and wrinkly digits.

Kate toweled off and wrapped her big fluffy orange robe around herself and towel dried her hair just enough so it wouldn't be dripping down her back, she sat on a chair in front of her vanity and pondered what to do, was this something that she talked to Magnus about? Would Magnus deem it inappropriate? Was she a freak?

The seat to her vanity was this prickly material that felt good scratching against her bare skin, she closed her eyes and thought about it being the prickly unshaven face of a man and she moaned, her eyes snapped open she _really_ needed to speak to someone.

Kate opened her closest, the only thing she had were these pair of jeans, she was low on laundry and everything was down in the basement, she slipped the well washed and faded blue denim pants over her hips; there was something about a good of pair of jeans that Kate appreciated, almost like a fine wine to Tesla, or a good baseball game to her father.

She thought about the last time she wore these pair of jeans, she was on a date that ended up in a the backseat of a car with her Jeans around her ankles and her legs up over her ears, she opened her eyes and she feel his hands grip her thigh and her hips and the smell of his cologne, it was like she was there again; she felt his body writhe against hers and suddenly she was very aware of the extra material that was between her thighs "bloody fucking…" she breathed and pulled on a baggy shirt to cover up that she had no bra on and started to trek down to find Magnus_, she had to be somewhere in the sanctuary_, she thought of the time and hoped that she wasn't in bed for the night.._God what could I do to Magnus in that bed…Wow where did that come_? _You have got to have this under control Freelander! _ She wondered briefly who to thank that Magnus wasn't a psychic or had any telepathy.

000

The doors to the infirmary slid open and Kate walked in; sure enough Helen Magnus was sitting on a stool nursing a cup of tea making notes beside a microscope, she was wearing yoga pants and a loose fitting tee-shirt, as if she was working out and decided to finish up some work, or was she getting ready for bed? "Anything…interesting?" Kate spoke lowly as too not startle the British woman.

"Not really, nothing that we already didn't know," she smiled and took a sip of her tea "you're up late, you okay?"

"I…yeah..?" but she was shaking her head 'no.'

"Conflicted?" Magnus guessed.

"How did you…"

"Psychic," she grinned; Kate went a half shade paler than she was used to and Helen touched her arm "no, no I was kidding, what's up?"

"I…" she rubbed her face "that…sex-inhibitive thing you gave to us?"

Helen nodded "it's not permanent."

"No, no I know it's just," she sighed "can I tell you something...embarrassing?"

"I'm a doctor Kate, and I've been around for a very long time. There isn't a lot that I find embarrassing. More importantly I'm your doctor Kate and anything you tell me does not leave me, patient-doctor confidentiality."

She nodded "right…it's just…I never had this problem before, I think…the sex-inhibitive thing might have...Not worked." Helen raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow, but all Kate could do was concentrate on Helen's mouth "I actually think it had the opposite effect…quite the opposite effect."

"Oh. Bad?"

She nodded "I feel like I'm going insane, I was in a major DIY session upstairs, I came like…at least 6 times and I still feel it, it's like," she paced the floor and ran a hand constantly through her hair "I'm trapped, like you know when you're a kid? Well a teen I guess and you have these feelings for the first time and you don't know how to get rid of them and they just build and build?" she was babbling "I feel like that and I haven't been a kid for a very long time."

Helen smiled "that's usually my line, this is quite interesting, there is a theory though about the chemical makeup of-"

"Doc?! Really? Even now?"

"Sorry." She grinned sheepishly, Helen touched her arm and Kate was well aware of the warmth and nearness that Helen was giving off by just simply touching the Indian Woman, "perhaps I can run a few test…blood or an ECG…or…" Kate wasn't focusing on what Helen was saying "what's wrong?"

Kate was drawn to Helen's gloss shimmery lips like a moth to a flame, she wondered what those perfectly bowed lips tasted like; does she like them bit? Licked? None of the above? "My…my skin tingles when you touch it like that."

"Oh! I'm sorry," she pulled back her hand from her skin but Kate stopped her, "I kind of like it. Maybe…maybe you're right," she said not entirely as bold as she felt "maybe…we could run a few tests?" She closed the gap in between her and Magnus and touched her lips softly and experimentally on her boss, Kate closed her eyes when she felt Magnus relax and start to kiss back – the girls pulled away but not too far from each other.

"How was that?" Magnus asked a hand resting on Kate's neck, her pulse drumming under her hand.

Kate opened her big brown eyes slowly and smiled lazily "feels…feels like I could do it again,"

Kate leaned in to kiss her again but Helen stopped her "maybe…maybe we should conduct this experiment in one of the rooms, hmm?"

Kate nodded "yeah…sure…" her eyes still focused on Helen's mouth.

000

Kate couldn't stop touching Helen in the elevator. Nothing remotely sexual, but Kate did take notice and find an interest in Helen's hands, they were long and slender; perfect for doing minute surgery on a patient, so talented.

It was weird working and living with the Brit, Kate had thought about this more than once; the problem with Helen Magnus is that she actually didn't know the effect that her and her beauty had on other people; It was excruciating for Kate to see Helen in all parts of the day without being able to touch, kiss, and hold her. Kate saw her in the morning with bleary eyes and tousled hair, and she was never more gorgeous. She saw her shake her heavy, damp hair off her shoulders after she came back from showering at the gym located downstairs in the sanctuary.

It was getting hard for Kate not to react, every day, from all the little brushes and innocent touches that come from living with someone. Kate Freelander was starting to accept that she would never be anything more in Helen's eyes than a friend and that was okay for Kate, right? Wasn't it?

000

They walked into Helen's 'wing' for a lack of a better term, it was like a mini apartment except the only thing was missing was a kitchenette, Helen walked Kate through the seating room, passed a giant walk-in closet that could only be described as a dressing room and to the bedroom. The dark rich woods were covered by plush Persian area rugs, a fireplace in the corner and a huge four poster California king bed complete with canopy and luxurious privacy curtains in red and gold that matched her duvet cover, Kate stood dumbly by the bed taking everything all in, Helen seen Kate's reaction "are you alright? Oh! That's right you never been here before…would…you like a tour?"

Kate smiled sheepishly and shook her head, "no...It's okay. Sorry, just wasn't expecting…this," Kate slipped into the bed and lay on top of the covers, her elbows supporting her weight as she watched Helen mill around her room for a few minutes.

"We can go to your room if you think you'd be more comfortable?"

Kate giggled "no…no...Besides my room is right by Will's and," she made a face.

"Ah no worries then," Helen paused to look at Kate on the bed and smile "I must say, if I can be so inappropriate for a moment, you do look quite ravishing sitting there like that," she walked towards the bed and sat in the middle with Kate just in between's Kate's legs, and Kate's brain shut off when she could feel the heat from Helen's body.

"You can be as inappropriate as you want any time, with me. I mean." Kate winced, but smiled as Helen threw back her head and laughed.

"I'll remember that," Helen's left thumb started rubbing slow circles on Kate's belly, "at the risk of sounding like this is a business transaction, what do you like?"

Kate bit her bottom lip "I dunno, I've never done this before," she let out this low guttural moan from deep inside her belly that for sure made Helen react "sorry, I've never been this sensitive or this ready."

"It's okay. Don't be sorry; are you sure you want your first time to be with me?" Helen's hand had found the gap between Kate's shirt and her jeans and was slowly and experimentally moving its way up her abdomen, her small fingers leaving no patch of skin unexplored, un-caressed. Kate moaned as Helen's hand gently moved towards the soft roundness of the younger woman's breasts, their nipples already hard in anticipation of the doctor's hand. Magnus stroked their peaks gently as she gauged Kate's reaction to all of this going on.

Kate closed her eyes "oh! God! Yes! I only want it to be with you," she admitted and didn't care. Kate ran a hand beneath Helen's shirt, pulling it over her head and loosening her hair, Kate lifted one of her legs and pulled Helen gently, but insistently, down against her, spreading Kate's legs ever so slightly so that one of Kate's denim clad legs pressed between hers and one of Helen's yoga-pant clad thighs pressed tightly against the part of Kate that wanted Helen the most. Helen's head was still up, but as Kate reached down and tenderly squeezed one of Magnus' hands; her head fell to Kate's shoulder in acceptance, and then lifted, her lips searching, as Kate's own desire began to re-kindle.

Clothing was pushed aside and Kate managed to look at Helen's face and saw for the first time a glimpse of fear and the awareness of their nakedness, their vulnerability, of what they risked together "aren't I'm the one that is supposed to be scared?" Kate whispered and kissed Helen's shoulder.

"I don't want to screw things up for you, your first time should be with someone special, not just a throw away moment because I screwed something up."

"You are special-too me. And you didn't screw anything up," Kate sat up not caring that she was naked, "you don't have to do this if you don't want to…"

"You're suffering."

"I'll deal."

"That's not fair to you."

"This." She motioned between the two of them "isn't fair to either of us, fuck the experiment and whatever happened with the pheromones. No pun intended, I want to, make love to you. Feel your body against mine, have our souls connected in ways that can only happen when someone is truly intimate with each other, but, Doc, if you don't want that, then I totally understand and we don't have too." Helen's mouth found Kate's, and for a moment, they were completely still, gazing into each other's eyes, gloriously amazed at the newfound beauty they suddenly saw in each other. Helen's tongue parted Kate's willing lips, and they savored the kisses for a long time, needing nothing else but to feel each other's closeness; somehow just the bodies touching was taking the edge off of Kate quite a bit.

Then, subtly and gently, Helen's hips rocked, pressing her clothed thigh firmly into Kate's damp warmth. Kate jerked because Helen had brushed her clit, which was already aching for attention. Kisses went from beautiful to ravenous as they devoured each other, hot mouths tasting shoulders and necks as fingers raked though hair, becoming snarled and then freed to explore breasts, chests, backs, legs.

Helen's mouth left Kate's, kissing and biting the younger woman's neck, and shoulder. Kate raised her arms over her head in surrender as Helen took one nipple, then the other in her teeth, a primal growl of unbridled pleasure rising in Kate's throat.

Helen moved rapidly down Kate's belly to her lover's wet, aching depths, wrenching the ex-mercenary's legs wide apart almost painfully. Helen lowered her head, her hands tightly gripping Kate's thighs, her hair rubbing against her lover's painfully aware skin.

Kate could feel Helen's breath hot against her slit, but she paused. Ms. Freelander moaned again, unable to even form words. Helen looked up mischievously; taking care to stimulate Kate's slit with her soft hair as she raised her head. "Well," the British Doctor spoke, "did you want something from me?" She smiled as her younger lover writhed beneath her firm grip. Kate's hands waved as she moaned plaintively, begging for release but also hoping it would never come, which was quite different then how she was an hour ago and why this whole thing started in the first place. "Sorry, didn't catch that!" she chirped.

"Oh god, please, please, touch...fuck…I need…please" the ex-mercenary actually pleaded, the urgency of Kate's needs erasing all other thoughts from her mind. Kate lifted her hips, looking for friction, but Helen had already lowered her head, her games at an end, and Kate felt her tongue caressing her, drawing essences from her that she never knew she had. Kate's breathing became labored as her hands clutched for purchase on her muscular shoulders. She would be brought so close to the brink of ecstasy, but each time, just before Ms. Freelander reached it, Doctor Magnus would subtly alter her rhythm so that a whole new level of pleasure opened, all the while keeping the ultimate release tantalizingly out of reach.

By this time, Kate was practically sitting up her hands bracing out to the sides, her head thrown back as each moment Kate thought she couldn't take any more, her spine jutting out with each new spasm of joy as Helen seemed to find and individually stimulate every nerve she had. Helen was kneeling now, her head low between Kate's legs, and Kate saw how hard and full Helen's own breasts had become. She suddenly realized how Helen was neglecting her needs for Kate's pleasure, and she reached down and grabbed Helen's hip to draw her near.

Helen followed her hand, and they were soon laying side by side, legs spread wide. As Helen continued her beautiful torture between Kate's legs, her hand reached for Kate's breasts, but Kate seized it and held it to her mouth, first kissing each knuckle, and then slowly sucking each finger until Helen's attentions to Kate's clit paused as she fought to control her own desire. "Don't try to stop it," Kate whispered, "Just…be." Kate reached her hand up to Helen's waistband, and slid her hand down the waist band of Helen's yoga pants and into the soft warm wetness that so mirrored her own. Leaving Helen's pants on, Kate began to gently work her hand against her boss's flesh as Helen worked her mouth against Kate's, her moans vibrating tantalizingly against her skin.

As Kate drew closer and closer to the final joyous ecstasy, she began to rub Helen harder and harder, her fingers slipping easily in and over Helens wet places. Kate began to whimper, begging her to end it before she died of all the pleasure she was being given. In reply, Helen gave her clit a quick nip, making her groan and turn her head, unable to bare it any longer.

Suddenly, almost in retaliation, Kate plunged all of her fingers swiftly and deeply within her lover, quickly finding her center of pleasures while her thumb continued to rub even harder at her swollen clit. Finally, they were both there, together, on the edge of the cliff, desperately needing release. She glanced up, and they nodded. Acting as one, Kate plunged her whole hand deep within Helen, twisting and pressing hard, as Helen sucked hard at her clit, flicking her tongue rapidly over it. They cried out and strained together and they finally lay still, letting the waves of ecstasy roll over them as they uttered a symphony of soft cries and moans until, they lay still and limp. Finally, Helen turned around in the bed and held Kate close, her hair cascading over Kate's shoulder and tickling her face, "do you think the experiment was successful?"

Kate gigged "oooh…I dunno I think we're going to have to do it a few more time to check, isn't there this thing in science about testing your hypothesis more than once to see if you get the same answer in order to validate your experiment?" she turned her head so she could see Helen's face, "don't look impressed! I paid attention in school! Sometimes."

The women shared a laugh and held each other closer still in the middle of the bed, above the duvet covers as they lay pressed together breast to breast, hip to hip, thigh to thigh, Kate could feel Helen smiling against her neck, and Kate thought about how she ended up in her boss's arms and started laughing for the pure joy and new expression of friendship and love they had found and the ridiculousness of it all, of course, it wouldn't be Sanctuary living if it wasn't for these little moments in these four walls.


End file.
